Maggie Greene (Road to Survival)
Maggie Greene is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Post-Apocalypse & Pre-Apocalypse As a Playable Character Maggie - "Miles Behind Us" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +20% attack. You get a small bonus to item drop chance. *'Adrenaline Rush': Fortification (All teammates get +40% defense for 5 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Maggie - "Made To Suffer" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +15% HP and +15% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Bleed Out (Deal 170% damage and cause 50 damage bleeding for 5 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Maggie - "Something To Fear" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Triage (Revive one teammate with 45% of their max HP. Up to 3 teammates regain up to 45% of their max HP for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Maggie - "All Out War" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +30% attack and +30% defense against tough characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Rallying Point (All teammates regain 60% of their max HP and get +75% attack for 1 turn.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Maggie - "A New Beginning" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Medic *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All ranged teammates get +20% HP and a medium bonus to AP when taking damage. *'Adrenaline Rush': Soothing Confidence (All teammates regain 70% of their max HP.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Maggie - "Survival Road" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Precise Stab (Deal 600% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +50 crit for 3 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Tenacity (If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Maggie - "Road to Survival #1" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Disorientating Strike (Deal 500% damage and impair to one enemy for 2 turns. All teammates get +60% attack and +25 crit for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Hemorrhage (When this specialist lands a critical hit on an enemy, that enemy suffers extreme bleeding that worsens every turn. bleed damage per turn) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Maggie - "Road to Survival #2" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Alert * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Tutor (All ranged teammates get a very large bonus to AP when attacking and a large XP bonus from war battles.) * Adrenaline Rush: Stay On Target (Deal 375% damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get Focus for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Maggie's Piercing Sawed-Off Shotgun ** Slot 1: +20% Attack ** Slot 2: A minor bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 3: Defense down (When attacking, a better chance to cause -30% defense for 3 turns to the enemy.) Maggie - "Life And Death" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Bolstering Attack (Deal 700% damage to one enemy. Up to 3 teammates get +30% bonus HP.) *'Specialist Skill': Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Maggie - "All Out War" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Role: Medic * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: All teammates get +20% defense. You get a small bonus to item drop chance. * Adrenaline Rush: Recovery (All teammates regain up to 30% of their max HP for 3 turns, and recover from attack penalties,defense penalties and impair * Specialist Skill: Does not have one * Active Skill: Does not have one Maggie - Road to Survival #3 * '''Persona': Legend * Trait: Fast * Role: Tank * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one * Adrenaline Rush: Derision and Division (Deal 275% damage, -40% attack, and taunt for 2 turns to up to 2 enemies. This character and 1 teammate get pain split for 2 turns * Specialist Skill: Indomitable (While not stunned, whenever this character takes damage they gain +30% defense until the start their next turn, in addition to any existing defense increases, including prior activations of this skill * Active Skill: Heal (Heal up to 2 teammates for up to 25% of their max health Killed Victims This list shows the victims Maggie has killed: *Thomas Richards *Davis (Caused or Direct) *Gregory (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed Saviors Trivia * Maggie Something To Fear and Maggie Life And Death are two of many characters to have Command as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Command. * Maggie Survival Road is one of many characters to have Tenacity as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Tenacity. * Maggie Road to Survival is one of many characters to have Hemorrhage as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Hemorrhage. * Maggie Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have Tutor as their Leader Skill. For other characters, see Tutor. * Maggie Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:Special Weapons Category:Hemorrhage Category:Tenacity Category:Command Category:Tutor Category:Greene Family Category:Leaders Category:Rebels Category:Peacekeepers Category:Legend Category:Soldier Category:Widowed Category:Fast Category:Alert Category:Tough Category:Strong Category:Fire Starter Category:Specialist Skills